An Amazement of Respect!
An Amazement of Respect! is the very first episode of the new VeggieTales series made by Joseph A. Steiner, or Joseph Steiner 221. Subtitled, "A Lesson in Respect", this episode teaches kids that we are respect to the ones who are nice, not mean ones. The first story is when Junior saw a movie about having respect. The second is based off the Bible Story of Moses from the Book of Exodus. Plot Bob and Larry greets the viewers to VeggieTales. They got a letter from George in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He does not have respect one time when fighting with his friends. Bob knows two stories that can help George. In the first segment, Respect Tales, Junior's mom says to Junior that he should go to the movies. Junior thought he should see a scary movie. Mom Asparagus thought she should see a Biblical movie. So they hopped in the car and went to Laura's house. Meanwhile, Laura was playing a video game on her television when Junior came along. Laura cheered when Junior asked her that they were going to the movies. Laura thought she should see a royalty movie. The Asparagus family picked up Laura and went to the movies. Laura and Mom Asparagus were looking at the upcoming movies when a movie caught Junior's eye. It read: *''THE PULLING-HAIR-PROBLEM!'' *''STARRING JOSEPH, ANGELINE, AND MISS DOUGLAS'' *''ONLY IN THEATERS FEBRUARY 23RD'' Junior realized that today was February 23rd, so they got tickets from Mr. McNezzer (Mr. Nezzer) and went to the Pulling-Hair Problem theater. They watched the rest of the Pulling-Hair Problem movie on the big screen. (See the script below.) After they watched the script, Mom Asparagus pulled out a Bible lesson out of it. It is respect. After she discussed the lesson, they went back to Laura's house to drop off Laura, and went back home, just in time for supper. In the second segment, Moses and the Great Escape!, Egypt's Pharaoh, fearful of the Israelites' numbers, orders that all newborn boys be thrown into the Nile. A Levite woman saves her baby by setting him adrift on the river Nile in an ark of bulrushes. Pharaoh's daughter finds the child, names him Moses, and brings him up as her own. But Moses is aware of his origins, and one day, when grown, he kills an Egyptian overseer who is beating a Hebrew slave and has to flee into Midian. There he marries the daughter of Jethro a priest of Midian, and encounters God in a burning bush. Moses asks God for his name: God replies: "I AM that I AM." God tells Moses to return to Egypt and lead the Hebrews into Canaan, the land promised to Abraham. Moses returns to Egypt and fails to convince the Pharaoh to release the Israelites. God smites the Egyptians with terrible plagues (Plagues of Egypt) including a river of blood, many frogs, and the death of first-born sons. Moses leads the Israelites out of bondage after a final chase scene ensues when the Pharaoh reneges on his coerced consent (Crossing the Red Sea). The desert proves arduous, and the Israelites complain and long for Egypt, but God provides manna and miraculous water for them. The Israelites arrive at the mountain of God, where Moses' father-in-law Jethro visits Moses; at his suggestion Moses appoints judges over Israel. God asks whether they will agree to be his people. They accept. The people gather at the foot of the mountain, and with thunder and lightning, fire and clouds of smoke, and the sound of trumpets, and the trembling of the mountain, God appears on the peak, and the people see the cloud and hear the voice possibly "sound" of God. Moses and Aaron are told to ascend the mountain. God pronounces the Ten Commandments (the Ethical Decalogue) in the hearing of all Israel. Moses goes up the mountain into the presence of God, who pronounces the Covenant Code (a detailed code of ritual and civil law), and promises Canaan to them if they obey. Moses comes down the mountain and writes down God's words and the people agree to keep them. God calls Moses up the mountain with Aaron and the elders of Israel, and they feast in the presence of God. God calls Moses up the mountain to receive a set of stone tablets containing the law, and he and Joshua go up, leaving Aaron below. Bob and Larry thought these stories were great. George liked these stories, too. Now Bob says that they're over here by QWERTY to talk about what they have learned today. And the version that QWERTY chose was: *Original Bob didn't like the song at all. Larry tries to say to Bob to like it, but the song continues and Bob didn't listen. After the song was done, QWERTY receives a verse that said: *''Therefore whoever resists the authorities resists what God has appointed, and those who resist will incur judgment. -Romans 13:2'' After the verse, they discussed the stories. In "Respect Tales", Junior learned that we are respect to the ones who are nice, not mean ones. In "Moses and the Great Escape", Moses learned that he crossed the Red Sea by having respect, even though we don't deserve it. After that, they said, "Good-bye!" Characters *Bob (Pharaoh) *Larry (Moses) *Junior (Aaron) *Mom Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Laura Carrot (Pharaoh's Daughter) *Mr. Nezzer (Mr. McNezzer) *Joseph Steiner *Angeline *Miss Douglas *Annie the Green Onion (Miriam) *Archibald Asparagus (Joshua) *George *QWERTY Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Having Respect is the Right Thing to Do *A Baby Girl?/A Baby Boy! *Burning Bush *Plague Song *Ten Commandments *Ten Commandments Reprise *What We Have Learned QWERTY'S Verse "Therefore whoever resists the authorities resists what God has appointed, and those who resist will incur judgment." -Romans 13:2 Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:New episodes